It is conventional for a purchaser to acquire an article remotely and for the seller to delegate the task of routing the article to the purchaser to a carrier. Often, the seller, for lack of time or means, does not monitor proper routing of the article, such that it is the purchaser who informs the seller in the event of an incident concerning delivery, should that happen. Thus, a purchaser, on observing that a delivery is running late, becomes worried or dissatisfied and makes contact with the seller. On being alerted by the purchaser, the seller can make inquiries with the carrier. Nevertheless, the procedure is lengthy. In particular, it requires contact to be made with the carrier concerning each anomaly and it requires each complaint to be tracked until it has been dealt with. With the carrier, an inquiry is not launched unless such an alert is received, and such an inquiry may then take several weeks. During this time, the purchaser must either wait for the carrier to find a solution before receiving the package eventually, assuming that it has not been permanently lost. Under such conditions, and most of the time, such a delivery problem leads to the purchaser being disappointed, to the seller needing to send a complaint to the carrier, and to the carrier having no solution immediately available.
It is indeed possible to entrust the analysis of the carrier's documents to one or more people so that they can determine what action needs to be triggered for each of the documents. However people find such an analysis stage to be repetitive, in particular when documents are handled as though on an assembly line, which is necessary in order to give precedence to short reaction times. The redundant nature of the task leads to a high risk of error in analyzing documents and in deciding on the actions to be undertaken. By way of example, such an error may involve misreading or misinterpreting a document.